Do I or not?
by mdgames
Summary: Gale runs into someone in the square who he has feelings for. But can he decide what those feelings are?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so please review!**

**I do not own the hunger games or the characters!**

Gale's pov.

Another reaping gone by and for the last time I'm entered my name was not picked. Walking back home with Rory I was hit by a blond girl and we both hit the ground. I was about to say watch were your going" until I noticed who it was. Madge Undersee.

I'm so sorry gale! I should have been watching were I was going.

Thats okay Madge I say quietly

I could feel my cheeks heating up which was weird for me maybe it was because I could hear Rory snickering behind me or maybe it's because one of the cutest girls in district twelve just landed on top of me. I'm not saying I have a crush on Madge or anything it's just that we were in the middle of the square and people were starting to stare.

Well I should get home see you around gale. Bye Rory

See you Madge says Rory chuckling.

I continue walking just a little faster than before so Rory can't catch up and say something stupid. when we arrive home mom is in the kitchen and posy and Vick are outside.

Hi boys, Gale will you go get your brother and sister? dinner is ready.

Sure thing mom

After we have all sat down and started eating Mom asks the one question I wish she hadn't.

So who did you see in the square today boys.

No one really I answer quickly and start eating faster than I ever have so I can leave before Rory says something but I'm to slow.

no one but Madge right gale? says Rory with a smirk.

Madge Undersee asks mom while looking at me.

Yeah she fell on top of Gale says Rory while him Vick and posy a laughing

shut up Rory I growl but my bright red cheeks say more than my words because they just laugh harder. I don't want to talk about this especially not in front of whole family, but it's too late for that.

Do you like her gale? asks posy

No I don't like her posy

Yes you do its obvious says Rory

No I don't I say in a voice that usually has them running away from me. But there to busy laughing to notice. so I stand up and walk straight out of the house. I do not like Madge.

Do I?


	2. Chapter 2: Darius's question

_"I knew I shouldn't have come to the square" _was the first thing that went through my mind, because the first person I saw was Darius. He's one of the peacekeepers in twelve but he doesn't act like one. he knows Katniss and me from hanging around the hob all the time. I walk past him silently hoping he doesn't see me. but luck isn't on my side tonight because right when I'm about to turn the corner he yells out

"Hawthorn come here for a second!"

I groan inwardly, why did he have to see me. I walk over slowly and once I'm in hearing range he says " I have a question for ya"

Uh oh Darius and questions are a bad combination, especially since most of the questions he asks are extremely embarrassing. "how long have you liked Madge for hawthorn" he says with a grin. I can't believe this first my family now Darius why can't they leave me alone.

"I don't like her Darius" I answer calmly. "oh really, then why did you turn redder than a tomato earlier when she ran into you". I am speechless the only answer I can come up with is "you saw that?" I whisper. Darius laughs and says " me and half the town saw smarty, but I was the only one other than Rory close enough to see you blush". " I did not blush" I growl. " sure you didn't gale" says Darius laughing " I just have one more question, when are you going to tell miss Everdeen?". He walks away laughing leaving me standing in the middle of the square dumbfounded.

How can I just walk up to Katniss and say" hey catnip, just thought I'd tell you that I have a huge crush on your friend Madge" that's just stupid. Wait why am I even thinking about this, I don't even like Madge, so I don't have to tell Katniss anything right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time with school and everything else that's been going on I just didn't have time. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter , I'm trying to make them longer!**

It's around dawn when I entre the woods. I didn't come to hunt today just to think about the things that have been happing lately. My family still won't leave me alone about Madge and neither will Darius. But they don't seem to get that I don't like her that way.

I'm about a mile into the woods when I hear a familiar sound. "Good morning Catnip". I hear her laughing quietly behind me, "hi Gale". I turn around and smile at my best friend and then I notice that she's holding something that looks like a letter in her hand.

"What's that?" I say pointing towards the letter. She smiles" oh it's just a letter from Darius about you" . I was stunned why was Darius writing Katniss letters about me, unless it's about.. uh oh.

"When were you planning on telling me you like Madge gale? says Katniss. " well um I wasn't planning on telling you because I don't" I stammer. Then she does something I didn't expect she starts laughing so hard that she's crying." What's so funny" I demand she stops laughing long enough to say" You're blushing".

Then I realize something, every time someone mentions me liking Madge I start to blush because... Oh my god everyone was right I do have a crush on Madge! But when did this happen, how did this happen. I run past Katniss and tell her that I will see her later and then I run home.

When I finally step inside my house I notice that the only one home is my mom. Thank god this conversation is going to be embarrassing enough without anyone else here." um mom can I talk to you for a second" my voice sounds hoarse so I clear my throat before I continue " it's kinda important ".

She smiles and waves me over, I sit down across from her and try to decide how to start but she beats me to it" so what did you want to talk about gale ". " well, I was in the woods with Katniss this morning and with her help I realized something". She smiles again and says " This thing you realized wouldn't have to do with a certain girl named Madge now would it gale". How did she figure it out so fast, maybe me turning bright red gave it away " I um kinda like her I think", my mom sighs" so you finally realized it, so how are you going to tell her". Tell her what does she mean by that I can't just walk up to her and say" _hey Madge I just though I would tell you that I have a huge crush on you"_.

Just when I was about to reply I hear a quiet laugh, I turn around and see my worst nightmare. Rory, Vick and Posy just heard me admit that I like Madge and by the look on Rory's face I will regret this conversation forever.

**Thanks for reading and please review criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 the nightmare has begun

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever but I had a major case of writers block and had no idea where I wanted this story to go. You guys have every reason to hate me but here it is a new chapter of do I or not!**

It has been four days since I admitted to myself and my family that I like Madge and I'm positive my face has permentaly turned red. Every time I see them that's all they talk about, well almost all of them.

Rory hasn't said one thing about it since that day which makes me wonder what he is planning on doing. The worst thing he could probably do is one tell Madge but she probably won't believe him and two he could tell Bristle and Thom and I'm praying he doesn't do that. Bristle and Thom work in the mines with me and love any chance they can get to make fun of me and Rory knows that. If he told them the entire seam would know by the end of the day and I would never hear the end of it.

That day as me and katniss walk up to greasy sae's in the hob, I find out that part of my worst nightmare has begun.

"So gale when were you planning on telling me you have a girlfriend? "Says greasy sae, I can hear Katniss and Darius snickering behind me as I groan. "I don't have a girlfriend". Greasy sae grins "well why don't you man up and go tell the girl that you like her "greasy sae winks "I'm sure she will see what a catch you are".

I can't help but roll my eyes at the crazy old lady; I pay for my food and walk home quickly before I meet someone else who knows about my crush on Madge. But once again luck is against me because I meet bristle and Thom the second I walk into the seam, they are both grinning like idiots which can only mean one thing Rory told them about them about Madge. Uh oh this is going to be a long trip home.

"Hey Hawthorne" calls bristle "we just found out some very interesting information from Rory". I groan "what would that be about bristle". They both laugh as they take me over to the slag heap well" says Thom "it involved you and a young lady by the name of Madge and something about a crush". They both start laughing harder when they see the blush starting to form on my face. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I mutter, bristle chuckles "well than why is you're face the same color as a tomato" then Thom grins "if I didn't know better I'd he's blushing".

Bristle gives Thom a mischievous grin "so it's true the great gale Hawthorne has a crush on the mayor's daughter and he must have it bad because he's blushing". I stand up and walk away glaring at both of them. All I can think about is how much trouble Rory is going to be in when I get home.

When I arrive home I'm surprised when as soon as I open the door I run into somebody. When they turn around it takes all my willpower not to turn around and run. The person I ran into was Madge Undersee.

**I know its short I'm still trying to work on that but I hope you liked it and if you guys have any idea where you think this story should go please let me know and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 surprise

Do I or not chapter 5

"Madge what are you doing here?"

She smiles shyly at me "well I was walking in town when I saw your mother, Vick and posy. Posy was upset because she was tired and wanted to go home" she stops and looks toward posy that is sleeping soundly on the chair then back at me.

I nod because this doesn't surprise me every time posy goes into town and it's not for her she gets upset and wants to go home.

Madge smiles and walks over to sit on the couch when I don't follow she beckons me over and pats the cushion beside her. I walk over slowly sit down and wait for her to continue with her story while trying not to notice how close we are sitting.

Madge doesn't seem to notice and continues with her story "anyway so your mother looked like she was really frustrated so I offered to take posy home and watch her until she came back and she agreed".

Of course she agreed because she knew that I would most likely be home or pretty close to home when they got here. My family is determined to set me up with Madge. I snap out of my daydream when I realize that Madge is talking to me again.

"And plus I was going to come over here to talk to you anyway". That came as a surprise "why did you want to talk to me"

She blushes and glances at her feet "do you remember the other day when I ran into you in the square" I nod how could I forget that's how this all started." Well I was actually going to tell you something but I chickened out" she takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes " I was going to tell you that I liked you and wanted to go out with you"

I must look stunned because the rest comes in a rush " but I mean if you don't like me back that's ok and we can forget this conversation ever happened and everything can stay the same" with that she gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Madge wait" I grab her arm and spin her around to face me. "I do like you and I would like to go out with you" she smiles "really" I nod and kiss her.

"Well what do we have here" I turn around and groan standing in the door is Rory bristle and Thom.


End file.
